


Useless.

by terminallyconvoluted



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyconvoluted/pseuds/terminallyconvoluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is no good without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless.

James was an explosion waiting to happen; a live wire hidden amongst a million dead. Sebastian had always known this. The smaller man could be vindictive, cruel, and unpredictable while not five minutes later completely docile-or even completely unresponsive. But something Sebastian had learned, fairly quickly at that, was James could be dangerous in every single mood. Perhaps that is what Sebastian missed the most about James; he kept Sebastian on his toes. Now the most he could manage was a trip to the market- even then it was unbearable at best.


End file.
